


School Time with Supernovas

by herasux



Series: The Tribulations of Teaching Teenaged Delinquents [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Suggested Sex, Teacher/Student Relationships, barto/kidd friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles centered around students Bartolomeo and Eustass Kidd and teachers Nico Robin and X Drake. Other Supernovas may star eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were inspired by my friends who play Kidd and Barto respectively on Tumblr while I play Drake.

To be honest, Kidd couldn't believe it was happening.

His eyes, outlined in eyeliner, were closed in pure ecstasy as he tried not to give into the feel that was threatening to boil over. He couldn't even remember how it started, but he had showed up to eat watermelon slices out on his favorite teacher's back porch when ... this happened. Though the older redhead was only toying around since he didn't really have much experience in doing what he was doing now, his lips and tongue felt deliriously hot and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately, a subtle ' _vrrrr_ , _vrrr_ ' of Kidd's cellphone was killing the _really-fucking-hot_ mood, and Kidd was sure that it was his ass of a best friend trying to cockblock him again, but not today.

He only wished he could stop blushing so damn much, but his teacher's face was, well, too sexy right now for him to have no reaction at all.


	2. Scuffles & Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake invites his bruised students out back on a warm summer day for watermelon.

Drake stared at the pair of teenagers standing outside his front yard with cuts and bruises and looking like they got out of a fight - sweaty and dirtied too; they looked pitiful, but he went back inside anyway. He came out within a few minutes though, a plate of three watermelons held firmly in his hands. They would definitely appreciate these, or at least the ginger thought so. Why not have a slice?

"The watermelon's good this season, so come out back and have a slice," he said and tried not to chuckle at Kidd's annoyed face as Bartolomeo burst into tears as he claimed watermelon to be his favorite.


	3. Doing the Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd sulks because he thinks he ruined the date, but Drake thinks that it's fine.

Glancing over at Kidd, he sort of wished that the younger man had just let him pay for the date when they had been talking about it earlier on in the afternoon. If he would have agreed, neither of them would be elbows deep in hot, soapy dish water. The only good thing about it was that Kidd had been able to come up with most of the money though he had underestimated the prices of the food which led to their current situation. One corner of his lips quirked up into a grin as he eyed the stony expression on the younger man's face and leaned over to kiss his cheek, unable to stop himself from chuckling at the blush he was rewarded with.


	4. Best Friends are Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd doesn't kiss up to Miss Robin, but Bartolomeo thinks he has the right to do it to Drake.

"Hey you _ass,_ stop snuggling up to Sensei like that!"

"Nope - I'm comfy!"

Bartolomeo gave his best friend a toothy grin as he snuggled the redhead around the middle a bit more as he laid there on the couch while Drake sat up watching the television, though he was fairly pink at his student's display of affection. Kidd had yelled from the kitchen, trying to impress the older man with his cooking.

"Who even told you to come over?"

Bartolomeo simply ignored and glanced up at the older man.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough Sensei, _kekek."_

"O - Of course. You're fine."

"UGH."


	5. Old Flames are Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake's old flame returns and Kidd loses it.

Watching his sensei sit across the street with that old guy - okay, he was handsome in a rugged way Kidd could give him that and probably only a bit older than his sensei - was one of the first feelings in the world. However, when that old man kissed his sensei, Kidd lost it and stormed across the street, more than ready to put his hands on that asshole for KISSING HIS - DRAKE WAS HIS - THAT **_FUCKER_** -

Unfortunately, this led to Drake standing and harshly tugging his student down the street rather quickly, pushing him into his car.

Slamming the door closed, Drake drove away, rather silent.

Kidd sulked, but he knew he wasn't wrong for doing what he did.

He - Sensei - was _his,_ right?


	6. Old Flames are Enemies Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation and a make up on Drake and Kidd's part.

After a long drive, Drake ended up at the beach, but he hadn't gotten out of the car and neither had Kidd. Drake was the one who eventually spoke though, turning towards Kidd with a frown. "What Smoker and I had was a long time ago," he started to say, "and even though he kissed me, it can't compare to you, okay? I do plan to tell him that I'm involved with someone else, but I think he already got the message. You have to remember that this is risky. I'm still your teacher and you're my student."

Kidd shifted, slumping down a bit more in his seat, embarrassed, but also stubborn.

"I - I know that, Sensei... You're mine though damnit."

"Mhm."

Kidd flushed even darker at that, but he did feel a little better as he leaned the seat back, glancing up at his teacher.

"I want a kiss - a _really_ hot one."


	7. Enemies Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd's enemies leave him alone this time, but someone pays the price instead.

Kidd wasn't _stupid_ by a long shot. Seeing as his enemies over on the east side had been leaving him alone for a few days now, it was obvious that the group was up to something. Bartolomeo was more than capable of taking care of himself, so that didn't stop him from feeling a ball of worry knot up his gut. What was worse was the fact that Drake was going to be out of school for an entire two weeks on personal leave - possibly even longer! So they were stuck with a substitute.

When he did go over to the ginger's house after the second day of wondering what was up, it took a while for the older man to answer the door and when he did, to be honest, his sensei looked like shit. His lip looked puffy and his right eye swollen, both very recent. There were bandages around his neck and head, and even his right arm was in a sling.

Kidd couldn't stop the words from coming from his mouth even if he wanted to.

"What the **FUCK?** "

Drake flinched, stepping back.

"Are you wanting to come in?" he asked quietly, and Kidd nodded, making sure not to brush past the taller man in case he accidentally caused him more harm as he walked inside.


	8. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles to come!

The very end of school - of his and Barto's graduation - wasn't something he was looking forward too, at all. His sensei had sneakily managed not to get him staying behind one more year, and he was graduating normally like the rest of them.

After the graduation, Kidd had decided he wanted to get into a closer school, forgoing the one that had arrived in the mail with his acceptance. He ... He needed to be closer - for personal reasons damn it.

Hurrying through the huge crowd, he sought out a tall ginger, but couldn't exactly find him.

_Damnit_.

Had he already left?

Heading over to the faculty parking lot, it was there that he spotted the ginger in question about to get into his car and called out.

"Sensei!"

Drake paused and stepped back out, turning back towards Kidd with a bit of a smile.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he inquired, a brow arched slightly. "You aren't my student anymore."

"There's some things I ... wanna say." _Shit._ This was _stupid_.


End file.
